


Bare Bones

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The skeleton began appearing all over Avengers Tower on the 13th of October.Where did it come from?





	Bare Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 Prompt: bone

The skeleton began appearing all over Avengers Tower on the 13th of October. The first time anyone saw it was in the kitchen. It was standing in front of the open refrigerator when Clint walked in. It turned, seemingly looked at him then walked past him and left the room. He stood there, sort of transfixed for a moment and when he turned to go after it, it was gone. 

He didn’t tell anyone, sure they’d all accuse him of being drunk or imbibing in some sort of drug nor worst of all, being crazy. After a few hours, he convinced himself that he hadn’t seen it at all. 

But Clint wasn’t the only one who saw the thing. Bruce ran into it on his way to the lab. It was getting off the elevator as he got on. He just stared at it open-mouthed as the elevator door closed and it walked away. Needless to say, he didn’t tell anyone either. 

It stood in the gym and silently watched Steve as he punched his old fashioned punching bags. Several minutes passed before he even noticed it at all. It didn’t move, just stood there, until he noticed it then it nodded and walked away. He started to call after it and realized whatever it was, it wasn’t real, was it?

Natasha saw it on the running track in the gym. It was running beside her, its bones churning as it silently tried to keep up with her. She glanced over at it then raced ahead. It sped up and ran at her pace for several minutes then waved at her and walked away. She didn’t tell anyone either. 

No one told anyone else until they were all eating pizza on Halloween night and the skeleton walked into the room. It stood silently for a few moments then walked away. 

All at once, everyone said something about seeing the skeleton before. 

All but one person. 

Tony Stark. 

Natasha noticed and turned to him. “Didn’t see it, huh?” 

Tony shook his head. 

“I wonder why,” Clint said. 

Tony shrugged. 

“Really? A skeleton?” Steve asked. 

Tony grinned. “Happy Halloween?” 

The skeleton came back into the room bowed to them all and simply disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
